


Caught You

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Super Lion- A Superhero AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: The last thing Lance expected to find on his way home was a superhero caught up in a tree.





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/gifts).



> Wrote this for Browntiger15 who requested a superhero AU with these two.

Lance’s brain desperately needed a reboot. It could be the only logical explanation for what he was seeing. Running into the local super hero Evergreen after finishing his practice at the pool?

Naw, that wasn’t so odd when Lance thought about it. Evergreen was a common sight at the university. It was a popular theory among the student body that he either worked or attended there.

Seeing Evergreen hanging upside down from a tree with his cape caught in the branches? Yeah, that was a bit bizarre. The guy was suppose to be a huge plant lover, and a natural for climbing trees. It was like watching a cat attempt to land on it’s feet and completely screwed up near the end. Lance discreetly took a photo because frankly it was funny. It was an opportunity he just couldn’t pass up.

Yet, as the superhero struggled and a stray branch tore off ‘his’ mask, Lance decided his brain had to be malfunctioning.

How else could he explain to seeing Pidge’s face there, right now, in what could only be Evergreen’s costume. The girl barely seem to realize he was even there as she let loose a series of curse words right before a branch broke and she tumbled out of the tree.

“Arrg, stupid, stupid tree,” she muttered as she rubbed her sore bottom. “This is why I hate nature.”

Lance’s mouth fumbled as he tried to form the words. “PIDGE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Pidge froze and her eyes were full of dread as she raised her head. They sat in silence as they stared at each other with nothing but the autumn wind blowing through. 

Pidge opened and shut her mouth. “Lance?! What are you-” She then tried to cover her green costume with the cape. “T..This isn’t what it looks like!”

“IT’S LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE EVERGREEN!” Lance shouted. That whole sentence made no sense. 

Pidge hated the outdoors. Evergreen was all about loving nature and stuff. Evergreen was a guy. Pidge was a girl. Just...what the hell…

“GUYS HE HAS TO BE OVER HERE!” a male voice cried. “I BET WE COULD GET A PHOTO IF WE HURRY!”

Pidge jumped to her feet as she cursed. “Oh, great the fanboys.”.

“Your what?” Lance asked, but was cut off as Pidge grabbed his arm.

“QUIET. NEED TO HIDE NOW,” Pidge hissed as she dragged Lance away. “I need to get out of here before they come-”

Lance’s brain finally finished it’s rebooting and proceeded to go into overdrive. He yanked back his arm and began to pull Pidge towards the parking lot.

“Lance, let go,” Pidge said as she tried to get free. “I said we need to hide-”

Lance stopped as they got the his car...well, his older brother’s car that he was letting Lance borrow while he was working overseas. Lance pulled opened the backseat door and pointed.

“Get in and lay low!” 

Pidge stared at the door and blinked. “Wait, you mean hide in the car-”

They heard several feet coming in their direction. Acting on impulse, Lance shoved Pidge inside, tried to ignore the glare she gave as he shut the door and flew to the front seat. Calmly as he could, Lance whistled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he saw several boys his age run by him.

They barely paid him any attention as they dashed through the parking lot like a stampede and turned around the corner. Lance didn’t dare slump until they were gone and rubbed his eyes.

“My heart did not need that,” he muttered.

Pidge poked her head out into the front seat and tilted her head. “Huh..good thinking, Lance,” she muttered as she adjusted her cape. “Hopefully they’ll give up.

His eyes narrowed as he turned around and jabbed a finger in her face. “Alright, you got some explaining to do!” He gestured to the outfit. “What is this?! Seeing it’s two months until Halloween I’m assuming this isn’t for trick-or-treating.”

Pidge gave a sheepish smile. “Um..would you believe I’m cosplaying as Evergreen?”

Lance shot her a dry look and held up one finger. “One, this is the first time in the six years I’ve known you to ever shown an interest in cosplay.” He held up two fingers. “Two, if you did cosplay, we both know picking a nature loving superhero would be the last on your list.” 

He looked her over. “And if you really aren’t Evergreen, then I got to ask how much you spend on that costume because it looks identical to the photos I’ve seen online.”

Pidge grumbled as she slumped and buried her face into the back of his seat. “Fine, alright, I’m Evergreen...technically.”

Lance arched an eyebrow. “Technically?”

“It’s a long story, alright?” Pidge snapped.

“Hey, I’m all ears, and I got nothing else to do,” he said.

It was mostly true. He was suppose to met up with Allura and Keith to study for that history test, but Lance was certain they would forgive him for being late.

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Okay, fine, but could we not do it here?” She pointed to where the herd of boys had gone. “I rather not risk them seeing me here.”

Lance leaned over his seat to try to see if any of the boys were coming back. “And who are they?”

“Evergreen fans,” Pidge muttered. “I was trying to take a shortcut here, but they saw me, and I tried to lose them by climbing up that tree to hide.” She winced. “It didn’t go well.”

“Clearly,” Lance said as he started the car. “My place alright? Hunk is visiting his grandparents this weekend, so got the apartment to myself.”

Pidge shut her eyes in thought and gave a nod. “Fine, but as long as I can eat there too. I’m starving.”

Lance scoffed. “Yeah, because I bet climbing trees in capes really burns the calories.”

Pidge punched his shoulder as he proceed to drive them out of the parking lot.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It had taken some stealth to sneak Pidge inside the apartment building without anyone noticing, but they did it. Once inside, Lance took the leftover casserole Hunk had made yesterday and dished up a platefull for both him and Pidge.

Lance knew Hunk would lecture him it would taste better if he warmed it up to get crisp in the oven, but he was too hungry to wait. He popped the first plate of food into the microwave, and poured two glasses of water while it heated up.

The silence was awkward. Pidge had gone to curl up in the loveseat next to the window and barely made any eye contact as the microwave hummed. When the first plate finished, Lance took it out and passed it to Pidge.

“Here, food,” he said as he handed her a fork. “Give it a sec to cool so you don’t burn your tongue.”

Pidge nodded as she scooped up a forkful and popped it into her mouth. She gave a blissful sigh. “Man, Hunk is a genius with food.”

“Yeah, yeah, and the sky is blue, don’t change the subject,” Lance said as he popped his food in the microwave to heat next. He pressed his back into the fridge and locked eyes with her. “Pidge, what is going on here?” 

Pidge swallowed another mouthful and scratched her cheek. “Geez, how do I start?” She took a big gulp of water and placed it on the table. “Okay, the truth is, I’m not the real Evergreen, Matt is.”

Lance blinked as he crossed his arms. “Matt?” Pidge nodded and slowly as Lance’s brain absorbed this information.

Alright, THAT made more sense. Matt did study biochemistry, and he was a huge plant lover. Evergreen was locally famous for the green goo filled vials he would tossed at criminals that would instantly cause plants to grow and trap them. It was honestly something Lance could see him doing.

“Sssooo,” Lance said as the microwave beeped to say it was done. “Why is Matt having his sister pretend to be him?”

Pidge took another forkful of food and swallowed it in a gulp. “I’ll get to that in a bit, but first I gotta tell you why Matt became Evergreen in the first place.”

Lance frowned as he took his food and drink to sit across from her. “Um..” he began as he mentally put pieces together and fiddled with his fork. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with dad’s disappearance would it?”

Pidge flinched and Lance knew he hit the nail on the head. “Yeah,” she said as she gripped her fork tightly. “Matt and I..we knew something had happened, and the police weren’t much help so...Matt decided we would find him ourselves.”

Lance wished he could be shocked by this, but he wasn’t. Professor Holt’s disappearance had been hard for Pidge’s entire family, and it had been so weird too. The man was last seen leaving the university to head home and he just vanished. 

No clues were left, no sightings, and they never even found his car. The police searched, and found nothing. It had been such a rough time for Pidge. Lance remembered her practically living at his house during that. Before, she always seemed frazzle by the constant buzziness of the place with all his siblings running everywhere there, but that time Pidge seemed to crave it to take her mind off of things.

“Becoming a superhero seems an extreme decision doesn’t it?” Lance asked.

Pidge poked at her casserole and took a nibble. “We didn’t exactly have another choice. Dad’s abduction was not normal and clearly who ever took him wasn’t just come common crook.” Her eyes hardened. “Matt figured if he poked around enough as a hero we would bump into some kind of clue.”

“And you’ve been his sidekick?” Lance asked before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

Pidge scoffed. “Hardly, I was his partner. I rigged it so we hear police reports, and help him with his gadgets as he took out the bad guys. I was just behind the scenes.”

Yeah, that sounded way more like Pidge. He pointed the fork in her direction. “Does your mom know?”

Pidge gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. “No, but, hey, that’s the beauty of her being away in Europe for work right now. Rather hard for her to catch on to what we’ve been doing without her here.”

Lance noted the pained frown she held. Pidge and her mom were close, and it probably killed Pidge to lie to her. Granted, if Mrs. Holt found out what her kids had been doing she probably would yank them by their ears and drag them home, and that’s if she was feeling generous.

Lance slumped back in his chair and swallowed a sip of his drink. “Okay, so you and Matt are doing this superhero thing to find your dad, but you still haven’t explained why you’re suddenly in Matt’s role. You two switch or something?”

Pidge lowered her fork on the plate. “Matt and I thought we found a lead.”

Lance froze and stared on with interest.

“Matt got a crook to blab to him that apparently Zarkon has his hand in the black market.”

Lance gulped. “Zarkon? As in the mega rich guy and CEO of that big company?”

Pidge nodded. “Matt and I suddenly remembered how Zarkon had kept pushing dad to work for his company, but he always refused.” Her nostrils flared. “And the last time he refused was days before he went missing.”

Lance straightened his posture, as he paled. “You...think that Zarkon kidnapped your dad?”

“I don’t know,” Pidge said as she ran a hand through her hair. “We don’t have any proof, but it’s the best lead we got. Matt decided he would create a false identity so he could work in the labs undercover and try to gather some information.” Pidge placed a hand over her chest. “I’m pretending to be Evergreen so no one suspects Matt and him are the same person while he’s gone.”

Lance scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “That’s heavy, Pidge,” he said and shook his head. “On that note, I don’t agree with the idea of Matt leaving his babysister to cover for him.”

For heaven sakes couldn’t they just pretend the guy was sick or something? Superheroes were human too...well mostly. He wasn’t certain about Altean Woman. Her super strength was not human.

He shook a finger like a scolding parent. “I’m giving that guy a lecture when he gets back.”

Lance expected Pidge to pout or comment by saying “Lance, I’m not a little kid” like she always did. She didn’t. Instead, Pidge turned her face away to stare out of the window.

Lance lowered his hand, his gut telling him something else was wrong. “Pidge?”

“He was suppose to contact me a week ago,” she said softly, “but I haven’t heard anything.”

“Aw, Pidge,” Lance said as he reached over and patted her shoulder. “Have you told the police?”

“Told them what?” Pidge spat as she stood up. “That my brother, who is the hero Evergreen, might have gotten captured or worse killed by Zarkon? I don’t have any evidence! They’ll just laugh at me! They’re useless!” 

Lance said nothing as Pidge paced across the floor and continued her rant. “I tried hacking into the company’s database, but the security is too good. So, my best bet was to find that guy Matt talked to in the first place, but he’s disappeared too. I’m almost wondering if the whole thing was a trap to begin with-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Lance said as he rose. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. He have expected her to fight him, but Pidge dropped her arms and hugged Lance back.

“I’m...Lance, I’m just so worried about him,” she muffled into his shirt.

“I know, I know,” Lance said as he patted her head. “Man, no wonder you’ve been weird the last week if you had this going on.”

Pidge raised her face and gave him a pout. “I have not been weird.”

Lance looked down at her. “You skipped video game night, barely touched any of Hunk’s peanut butter cookies,” he poked her nose, “and not to mention I heard you were falling asleep in your classes.”

Pidge kept her pout before returning to bury her face into his shirt. “Alright, fine, that’s weird for me.”

“No, kidding,” Lance said but kept hugging. 

He wanted to just straight up tell her Matt would turn up or everything would work out, but he couldn’t. They both knew there was no guarantee of anything. For all they knew, Matt was dead already and Lance didn’t dare voice that thought.

After a moment, Pidge sighed and let go as she wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Lance, I needed that.”

“Hey, I’m always open for a hug,” Lance said with a smile and then frowned. “What are you going to do now?”

Pidge sighed as she fingered the belt full of Matt’s bottles and vials. “For now, pretend to be Evergreen. What else can I do until I find a lead?”

Lance cringed. “That sounds dangerous. Isn’t there another way?”

“No, and, before you ask, I’m not going to stop.”

Lance opened and shut his mouth before he rubbed the back of his head. “Alright, fine, but could you do me a favor.” He poked at the belt. “Give up the plant angle.”

Pidge blinked and tilted her head. “Um...why?”

“Because that was Matt’s thing, but that’s clearly not working for you? You’re better off making your own gadgets if you ask me.”

Pidge fingered the belt and ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah..not going to lie, I’ve been thinking the same thing.” She picked up one of the vials. “I’ll probably keep these things on hand, but I should just make my own gadgets.” She looked to him and crossed his arms. “So...you promise not to tell anyone?”

Lance gave a mocking gasp. “What? But I was going to post this on my blog tomorrow.” 

“Lance,” Pidge said with a dark glare.

Lance smirked. “Relax, Pidge your secret is safe with me.” 

Although, if he had a choice, he would prefer Pidge not put herself in danger like this. However, there was no choice, between knowing or not knowing, he prefered the former so he could help Pidge out if she got in over her head. 

“Although with that said,” he brought up his phone and showed off the photo he took earlier. “I am so posting this photo of you dangling out of the tree.”

Pidge’s face turned bright red and instantly went to grab it. “Lance! No! DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!”

Lance held it up above her head. “Nope, no way! I’m holding onto this treasure for all time.”

“LANCE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU POST THAT!”

Lance laughed as Pidge chased him around the room.


End file.
